oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Midnight Bloom
Midnight Bloom, formed Desnus 28th, is a cult of Nocticula devoted to her accession, and the pursuit of higher pleasures. The cult is both an organization that espouses the rituals of a church, as well as that decadence of a brothel. Citizenry are drawn to the after-dark landscape of an intimate and provocative enclave where art, festivities, and entertainment converge in a sophisticated setting unlike any other. To date Midnight Bloom holds two bases of operation. The first resides underneath Falador, within the grand temple of Lady in Shadow. The second hides in plain sight as the Velvet Lounge in Haven. History Midnight Bloom was formed at the darkest hour beneath Heaven's Gate. There within the temple of Nocticula festivity, sacrifice, and ceremony were blended into an orgy that culminated in the sects creation. Sarenith 28th - Vengeance and Oppertunity With the unwitting aid of Gideon, Alyssa Vess, Erai Midnight Bloom established it's first base of operations within Rike. The party, beguiled into attacking the cult of Zon-Kuthon by Veil, smashed their way into the compound. Though one of their number was gravely injured they dispatched the cultist with haste. Any memories they had beyond this were erased... After some minor recovery the party discovered an entrance to the torture chambers below, but it was within the very depth of the cults lair that they encountered something most unexpected. The righteous justice they'd thought to dispense themselves had already been meted out by some abominable creature of light. Too even look upon it caused their eyes to wither leaving the battered group nearly helpless. But in toying with its meal the blighted light spawn gave them the opening they'd needed to fell it. And so it was beaten, broken, and blind they stumbled back to surface where Veil awaited. With token resistance from Erai they surrendered their memories in exchange for their sight then fled the city. With no one opposed Veil quickly laid claim to the stronghold and begin the building of her influence in Rike. With the discovery of a new land and the creation of Gomorrah Midnight Bloom has gone quiet. Their day to day operations in Rike, Haven, and Daggerford continue but only just remaining under the raider of their enemies. Goals * As stated Midnight Bloom seeks to escalate Nocticula to the status of deity; by unifying her worshipers and seducing countless others into their decadent rituals. Here innocent citizens are exposed to edge of corruption with elegance and eroticism. * Midnight Bloom also seeks to attain a measure of wealth and influence rivaling that of a kingdom in order to fund their gospel of debauchery. With the birth of Gomorrah this seems a reality. Members * Veil: The masked figurehead of Midnight Bloom known as Veil has made a number of appearance through out Oustomia. Her first within the newly founded city of Blackdrop. There she established a team to compete in the city's arena and and a brothel offering the company of her own prized fighters. * Head Cleric: Is known only as Madam Rain. There is no other information available it seems. Allies * Church of Calistria: Midnight Bloom currently holds a loose tie to the Savored Sting's Rike fellowship. * Bartholomew Esquire Hawthorne II: After his debut to the adventurers of Falador the fleshcrafter came to Veils attention promising relations were forged. Category:Old Lore